Ini Semua Salah Korporal!
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Jika sekarang Eren terlihat ngantuk berat, salahkan Rivaille. Jika sekarang Eren merasa sangat lapar, salahkan Rivaille. Jika sekarang Eren merasa suhu tubuhnya panas sekali, salahkan Rivaille. Sesungguhnya, semua penderitaannya hari ini disebabkan Rivaille. /"POKOKNYA INI SEMUA SALAH KORPORAL!"/ "Aku?"/Yaoi/LevixEren fanfict/Author baru/ RnR please?


Bacotan Author

Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis Fict di Fandom SnK, saya Author baru di Fandom ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya.

Abaikan judul Fict ini, saya susah nyari judul yang bagus... #pundung.

Saya terpikir ide Fict ini dari kehidupan saya. Saya selalu makan 1 kali sehari, jadi setiap malam suka keroncongan gara-gara laper, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terpikir ide seperti ini, ditambah saya penggemar RiRen. Dan tada, Fict abal-abal ini pun jadi.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya dulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, silakan klik gambar unyu-unyu berbentuk tanda panah disebelah kiri layar anda. Tetapi jangan lupa tinggalkan _Review_. (?)

* * *

**Disclaimer :  
Ini Semua Salah Korporal! ©Adelia-chan  
Shingeki no Kyojin ©Isayama Hajime**

**Genre: Romance/Frandship/Humor (Sedikit)  
**

**Pairing: Rivaille X Eren (RiRen) **

**WARNING!**

**-Yaoi**

**-Gaje**

**-Ancur**

**-OOC (Meybe?)**

**-Alur kecepetan**

**-Penistaan Character (Meybe?)  
**

**-Typo berserakan dimana-mana (Meybe?)  
**

**-Dll**

.

**Bold**: suara benda, suara yang keras, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa Jepang/Inggris tertentu, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, Flash back, dll.

Underline: hari/waktu/tempat, dll.

.

Selamat menikmati... (?)

* * *

=Hari Senin, Pukul 10:35=

Di pagi -agak siangan- yang indah nan cerah ini, udara terasa sangat sejuk (Maklum masih banyak pohonnya), kicau burung yang merdu, sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu panas, suasananya adem anyem, dan keindahan lainnya. Semua orang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, ada yang olahraga, latihan, makan, bersih-bersih, rebutan makanan, adu _glare, _adu tonjok, lempar-lemparan pisau, tawuran- ok cukup. Dan masih banyak kegiatan lainnya-

"Ren! Eren! Bangun! Udah pagi!"

-Termasuk pemuda tamfan (?) plus unyu berambut _Brunette_ yang lagi tidur dengan sangat elitnya dikamar.

"Eren, bangun! Nanti Korporal marah loh," pemuda manis yang diketahui namanya Armin Arlert tetep kekeuh mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"Eren! Bangun!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Eren!"

Masih diem.

"Bangun..."

Masih asik meluk bantal.

"Eren..."

Masih gak ada respon.

"... Bangun..."

Armin mau mewek.

"Er-"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAK!**

Sebuah pintu dengan sukses lepas dari engselnya. Bukan... bukan Armin yang nendang. Dan bukan Eren juga.

Jadi?

"Bangun bocah."

1 kalimat, 2 kata, 11 huruf. Mampu membuat seorang Eren Jaeger terbangun dari tidur indahnya-

"Aww..."

-Karena ketindih pintu.

Pagi ini, pemuda bernama Eren tersebut memulai harinya... Hari sengsaranya.

* * *

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger, pemuda tamfan plus manis korban lemparan pintu dari Korporal-nya sendiri, kini sedang baris-berbaris unyu layaknya anak SD (?), dengan para pasukan lainnya.

Ia merasa agak bosan, karena hari ini Mayor Hanji berbicara tidak penting mengenai titan.

Bayangkan saja, dari tadi dia berbicara tentang organ reproduksi Titan, mana mungkin Titan punya organ reproduksi-kan? Lalu dia membicarakan tentang gigi-gigi Titan yang putih mengkilap- _Sunlight_, abaikan yang terakhir. Lalu membicarakan tentang hubungan Titan _Colossal _dengan_ Female_ Titan, yang berakhir Annie Leonhardt keselek ludahnya sendiri, Eren dan Armin nahan tawa dan Mikasa cuman melirik ke arah Annie sebentar. Lalu membicarakan betapa unyunya Titan Eren, dan itu cukup membuat Eren cengok. Dan kemudian ia membicarakan hal-hal _Absurd_ lainnya.

Peduli apa Eren mau denger penjelasan itu?

**Kruuuyuuuk~**

Eren mengutuk perutnya sendiri, karena berbunyi disaat-saat seperti ini.

Tapi untung, Dewi Fortuna sedang memihak padanya. Tidak ada yang mendengar suara perutnya-

"Eren, itu suara perutmu? Kau lapar?"

-Kecuali temannya satu ini, Sasha Braus.

"Em..." Eren terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku membawa kentang rebus, ingin ku bagi?" oh sungguh baik niat temannya satu ini. Memberikan jalan kematian kepada Eren...

Sasha sudah membagi 2 kentang rebus yang sadari tadi ia makan.

"Em..."

"Kalau mau, ambilah," Sasha memberikan setengah kentang rebus itu.

Eren bisa melihat kalau Sasha memiliki sayap putih, dengan efek bling-bling dan cahaya terang perusak mata. Oh, mungkin efek lapar?

"Uhm..." ingin sekali Eren mengambil kentang itu, tetapi ia langsung takut saat Korporalnya datang menghampirinya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian makan?"

"E-eh!" Sasha langsung panik sendiri.

"Kau dihukum lari 100 putaran."

"_Ha-Ha'i_!"

Mata Rivaille langsung menajam saat melihat Eren.

"Saya tidak makan, _sir_!" Eren mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

Rivaille menajamkan lagi tatapan matanya.

"Se-serius, _sir_!"

Rivaille menatap serius wajah Eren.

"Kau masih kuat bertarung?"

"Eh?" Eren memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Hm..."

"_Yes sir!_"

"Wajahmu agak memerah, kau sakit?"

Eren gelagapan ditempat.

"Sa-saya sehat-sehat saja, _sir_!"

Rivaille masih menatap Eren tak yakin. Sedangkan Eren ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kau-"

"_TATAKAEEEE SIR!_"

Belum sempat Rivaille menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Eren langsung memotongnya dengan teriakan _Epic_ miliknya.

Rivaille mendengus kesal, ia merasa telinganya mulai sakit sekarang.

"Hallo~, aku belum menyelesaikan penjelasanku loh~" manusia pecinta Titan membuka suara.

Tanpa a-i-u-e-o-dkk (?). Rivaille langsung pergi meninggalkan Eren.

Kemudian Hanji melanjutkan penjelasan _Absurd_-nya mengenai organ pencernaan Titan, menemukan cara reproduksi Titan, dll.

Menguap kecil karena merasa ngantuk, Eren merasa benar-benar dibuat menderita oleh Korporalnya sendiri- Rivaille.

Jika sekarang Eren terlihat ngantuk berat, salahkan Rivaille.

Jika sekarang Eren merasa sangat lapar, salahkan Rivaille.

Jika sekarang Eren merasa suhu tubuhnya panas sekali, salahkan Rivaille.

Sesungguhnya, semua penderitaannya hari ini disebabkan Rivaille.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_=Hari Minggu, Pukul 16:45=_

_Hari ini pasukan pengintai sudah menyelesaikan misinya, memburu beberapa Titan._

_Dan kini semuanya dalam perjalanan pulang._

_Pemuda bersurai Brunette, beriris indah bagai batu Zamrud kini sedang menatap langit sambil menunggangi kuda. Terlihat disampingnya hanya ada 1 orang. Berarti ia pulang hanya berdua saja._

"_Sir, awannya mendung," pemuda Brunette membuka pembicaraan._

"_. . ."_

_Pemuda bersurai Brunette- Eren menatap orang disampingnya dengan tatapan polos, kemudian ia melihat ke langit lagi._

"_Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan, dan akan ada petir meny-"_

_**JEDEEERRRR!**_

_Panjang umur (?), sang petir yang sedang dibicarakan baru saja menyambar tepat ke arah pohon disamping Eren. Dan didetik itu pula, hujan turun._

"_Hujannya turun, sir," ucap Eren yang masih mempertahankan wajah polosnya- yang mirip kayak orang tablo. (#Author ditebas)_

'_You don't say,' batin Rivaille sambil sweatdrop._

"_Kita akan berteduh?" Eren mengok ke mahluk disampingnya._

"_Tidak," hanya jawaban dingin yang dikeluarkan._

"_Tapi hujan," Eren memasang muka sedih._

"_Biarkan," masih memberikan jawaban yang dingin._

"_Tapi kalau sakit gimana?" oh... takut sakit._

"_Gak gimana-gimana."_

"_Hujannya tambah deras, sir!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Gak berteduh?"_

"_Tidak." Sepertinya urat kesabaran Rivaille mau putus._

"_Tapi dingin, kalau kita sakit gimana?"_

"_Minum obat."_

"_Tapi, sir!"_

"_. . . Gak ada tapi-tapian."_

"_Sir, hujannya tambah deras! Dingin sir!"_

"_Biarkan."_

"_Tidak berteduh sir?" Rivaille mulai kesal._

"_Sir, dingin!"_

"_Yakin tidak berteduh, sir?"_

'_Sekali lagi ngomong gitu, dapet gelas,' batin Rivaille yang terdengar agak aneh._

"_Sir!" habis sudah kesabaran Rivaille._

_Mengepalkan tangan, kemudian menarik napas sebentar._

"_Eren. Ku. Sayang-" semua kata-katanya penuh dengan penekanan. Ok, terdengar sangat ambigu-bukan. Tapi kata-katanya memang sudah awkward. Efek emosi kah?_

"_Kau tidak sadar? Kita ada dipadang rumput, mau berteduh dimana, huh?" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan sinis._

_Oh iya..._

_Tidak mempertanyakan ucapan 'Sayang' yang dilontarkan sang Korporal, Eren langsung ngangguk-ngangguk dengan wajah polosnya, kemudian langsung menghadap kejalan._

_Tapi na'as, ia tidak tau jika didepannya ada kubangan (?) lumpur, dan dengan nistanya sang kuda yang ia tungguangi terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, tenggelam dalam luka dalam , tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang, aku tanpamu butiran debu- ok, stop._

_**Byuuuurr...**_

_Rivaille langsung menatap jijik Eren yang kini penuh dengan lumpur._

_Jangan pertanyakan kenapa kuda yang ditunggangi Eren bisa kepeleset. Sesungguhnya hanya sang kuda dan Tuhan yang tau._

"_Sampai markas, kau harus mandi."_

_Dan itu kata-kata terakhir yang Rivaille ucapkan sebelum menyeret Eren kembali ke markas_

_._

_Sesampainya dimarkas, Eren sangat mengharapkan mandi dengan air panas, dan berendem sepuasnya. Tapi kenyataannya sangat menyedihkan._

_Ia langsung ditendang kekolam -yang entah keberadannya ada atau tidak-, dan tentu airnya sangat dingin._

"_Jangan masuk markas sebelum tubuhmu bersih."_

_Dan setelah itu, Rivaille langsung pergi._

_Kejam memang._

_Setelah Eren membersihkan dirinya... Tidak buka baju, cuman bersihin kotoran ditubuh dan dibaju._

_Eren langsung masuk ke dalam markas dengan keadaan mengigil._

_Rivaille yang ternyata menunggu didekat pintu menatap Eren dari bawah ke atas, setelah ia meyakinkan bersih. Ia memperbolehkan Eren masuk._

"_Mandi sana."_

"_Yes, sir!"_

_Dan setelah itu Eren langsung ngacir ke kamarnya._

_Mengambil baju, handuk, dll, kemudian mandi._

_Ternyata airnya gak kalah dingin dari air dikolam, Eren tambah mengigil._

_Selesai mandi, ia memakai bajunya dengan cepat lalu langsung melesat cepat ke ruang makan. Sepertinya dia mulai lapar..._

_Sesampainya di ruang makan, Eren langsung disambut dengan pemandangan yang kurang enak._

"_Ini milikku," ucap Annie dingin._

"_Itu untuk Eren," Mikasa menunjuk sebuah roti yang digenggam Annie._

"_Aku yang menemukannya pertama," Annie menyembunyikan roti dibelakang punggungnya._

"_Aku yang melihatnya pertama," Mikasa menatap Annie lekat-lekat._

"_Tapi aku yang mengambilnya pertama," Annie mulai agak terlihat kesal._

"_Kau sudah makan tadi," Mikasa menarik kerah baju Annie._

"_Aku masih lapar," Annie menarik syal milik Mikasa._

"_Eren belum makan dari pagi," Mikasa menguatkan genggamannya dikerah baju Annie._

"_Siapa peduli."_

"_Serahkan roti itu."_

"_Ini milikku."_

"_Itu milik Eren."_

"_Milikku."_

"_Milik Eren."_

"_Khe, ini milikku!" Annie mengambil sebuah pisau nganggur disampingnya._

"_Itu milik Eren!" Mikasa pun juga mengambil pisau._

_Melihat kejadiannya yang sudah berlebihan, Eren langsung menghampiri Mikasa dan Annie._

"_Mi-Mikasa, jangan bikin keributan," Eren datang pada saat yang pas._

"_E-Eren? Tapi kau belum makan dari tadi pagi," Mikasa menunduk._

"_Aku belum terlalu lapar kok," Eren berbohong._

"_Aku tau kau lapar, Eren," Mikasa menatap lekat-lekat iris Zamrud itu._

"_Enggak terlalu kok."_

_Dan dimenit itu pula, Mikasa langsung menaruh pisau yang digenggamnya ke meja, dan melepaskan genggamannya dikerah baju Annie. Sedangkan Annie hanya berdecih sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu._

"_Yakin, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Mikasa sekali lagi._

"_Tidak. Memang kenapa kau sampai segitunya? Aku kan bisa mencari makananku sendiri," Eren menatap Mikasa bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menaikan syalnya sehinggal menutupi mulutnya._

"_A-aku cuman takut kau sakit saja," jawab Mikasa. Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah diwajah Mikasa._

"_Oh begitu, kau mengkhawatirkanku," Eren tersenyum. Mikasa hanya mengangguk._

"_Ma-maaf Eren, aku tidak bisa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka," Armin muncul entah dari mana. Eren hanya membalas ucapan Armin dengan senyum._

"_Ah... kau mengganggu suasana saja, Eren," ucap Jean yang kini sedang menopangkan dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kirinya sedang memegang sendok._

"_Berisik. Lebih baik kau habiskan saja makananmu, tinggal 'setengah' tuh," dan setelah Eren mengucapkan itu, Jean langsung pundung dipojokan._

"_Ku dengar, Jean memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan kata-kata 'setengah'," Armin bergumam._

"_Eren, sepertinya tadi aku lihat ada roti, kau mau?" tawar Mikasa._

"_Em... boleh," jawab Eren gugup._

"_Kalau gitu, akan ku carikan," ucap Mikasa. Eren hanya mengangguk.  
_

"_Tidak, Eren tidak boleh makan dulu," terdengarlah suara berat dibelakang Eren. _

_Eren memutar kepalanya 180 derajat, dan kemudian ia menemukan lelaki berambut Ebony dengan mata yang tajam dan jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang lebih datar dari tembok.  
_

"_E-eh, Korporal? Kenapa?" Eren hanya memasang tampang bingung._

"_Kau harus menemaniku," jawab Rivaille dengan santainya lalu menarik tangan kanan Eren._

"_Tidak, Eren harus makan," ucap Mikasa yang kini sedang memeluk lengan kiri Eren._

"_Dia harus menemaniku," Rivaille menguatkan genggamannya._

"_Dia harus makan, ia belum makan dari pagi," Mikasa menatap tajam mahluk didepannya._

"_Hm..."_

"_Hm..."_

_Eren bisa melihat ada kilatan petir diantara mata Mikasa dengan Rivaille._

"_Apa karena tidak ada Petra, jadi kau mengambil Eren dariku?" ucap Mikasa sinis._

_Oh, jangan dibahas... pliss..._

"_Apa maksudmu, Ackerman?" Rivaille menahan emosi dengan mencengkram lengan Eren dengan kuat._

_Eren meringis kesakitan._

"_Petra kan sudah mati," urat kesabaran Rivaille mau putus._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Sekarang kau mengincar Eren? Huh?" Mikasa memeluk lengan Eren dengan sangat kuat, sampai terdengar suara retakan tulang._

"_Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" Rivaille menginjak kaki Eren, mungkin ingin melampiaskan emosinya._

_Eren hanya megap-megap nahan sakit._

"_A-anoo..." Eren langsung dihadiahi Death Glare dari yang bersangkutan. Kemudian ia langsung kicep._

"_Jadi benar kau mengincar Eren..." nada bicara Mikasa mulai meninggi, ia menatap Rivaille dengan tajam. Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan Eren dengan sangat erat. Eren bisa merasakan tulang Keringnya sudah retak sekarang._

"_Keberatan?" Rivaille mencengkram tangan Eren._

"_Sangat," Mikasa menginjak kaki Eren dengan sangat kuat._

_Eren bergumam gak jelas, mencoba menahan sakit._

_Merasa menjadi sorotan semua pasang mata disana, Eren langsung melirik ke arah Mikasa lalu berusaha menghentikan permasalahan ini._

"_A-ano, Mikasa. Aku makannya nanti saja," ucap Eren menengahi pertempuran adu Glare dari dua mahluk yang kini saling memegang kedua tangannya._

_Rivaille menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan kemenangan._

"_Tapi kau bisa sakit Eren," ucapan Mikasa mulai melembut._

"_Enggak kok, tenang saja," jawab Eren santai._

"_Kalau gitu, Eren ku ambil," Rivaille langsung menarik lengan Eren. Dengan sangat terpaksa Mikasa harus melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Eren._

_Karena merasa sebal akan kekalahannya, Mikasa langsung melepar sebuah pisau ke arah Rivaille._

_Tapi yang namanya Rivaille, pasti bisa menangkis pisau itu. Dan pisau itu menancap pas dipintu, Eren menatap ngeri pintu tersebut.  
_

"_Ada apa, huh. Ackerman?"_

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberika pisau itu ke Armin."_

_Yang merasa namanya disebutkan langsung merinding._

"_Hn," kemudian Rivaille pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan tentu masih menggenggam tangan Eren. (A: Aw, romantisnya...)_

_._

"_Hah?"_

"_Perlu ku ulangi, Jaeger?"_

"_Un..."_

"_Bantu aku memisah-misahkan kertas-kertas ini lalu rapikan dan bawakan kertas itu ke mejaku."_

_Eren sangat menyesal. Lebih baik tadi ia menuruti kata-kata Mikasa._

_Setelah itu, Eren harus begadang dan menahan lapar demi membantu Korporalnya._

* * *

_Flash Back (Off)_

Eren menghela napas panjang. Ia berharap bisa memakan beberapa makanan apa saja, yang penting bisa mengisi tenaganya hari ini. Ia tidak sempat makan barusan, karena langsung diseret oleh Rivaille, tapi ia tadi masih sempet ganti baju.

"Jadi, anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan memburu Titan lagi~" ucap Hanji senang. Dan apa katanya? Anak-anak? Dikira ini sekolah ya?

"LAGI?!"

"Iya, ada masalah~?"

'_UWOOOH, MASALAH BANGET' batin para prajurit disana kecuali Eren dan Mikasa._

"Ti-tidak!" jawab serempak para prajurit. Mereka sangat sulit untuk mengatakan keberatan.

"Bagus, kita akan pergi memburu Titan sekitar 2 jam lagi. Jadi sekarang, kalian boleh bubar," ucap Hanji.

Beberapa menit kemudian, barisan unyu-unyu itu kini sudah bubar semua.

"Akhirnya bisa makan..." Eren menghela napas lega. Kemudian berjalan berbalik arah. Tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya...

"Jaeger, alangkah baiknya sebelum melakukan pemburuan Titan, kau melakukan beberapa latihan dahulu."

Ok, Eren mau mewek sekarang.

Dengan patuh, Eren mengikuti Rivaille yang katanya mau latihan sebentar.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian berfikir latihannya itu latihan menggunakan 3DMG, latihan membunuh Titan, atau latihan lainnya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Kini Eren harus disibukan dengan sebuah lap dan ember, yang berarti ia harus membersihkan ruangan.

"Jaeger, bersihkan lantai ruanganku."

"Ya, _Sir_..."

"Bersihkan juga rak-rak bukuku."

"Iya, _Sir_..."

"Bisa kau ambilkan buku itu?"

"Ya, _Sir_."

"Bersihkan jendela."

"Ya."

"Bersihkan meja."

"Ya."

"Jangan lupa susun bukuku."

"Iyaaa."

"Jaeger, buatkan aku kopi. Tanpa gula."

Sebenarnya siapa yang kecapekan?

"Yaaaa, _sir_..."

"Bersihkan lantainya dengan benar."

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kau melakukannya dengan salah."

"Saya mengerti, _Sir_!"

"Jaeger, kau sudah memb-"

"CUKUP, _SIR_! SAYA BELUM SELESAI MEMBERSIHKAN LANTAI!" oh, sepertinya Eren mulai kesal.

"Kau sakit?"

"Hah?" Eren menatap bingung orang dihadapannya, perasaan dia baru saja mengatakan kalau ia belum selesai membersihkan lantai, kenapa nyambung-nyambungnya kesitu?

"Wajahmu memerah, dahimu juga banyak mengeluarkan keringat."

Eren memegang dahinya, dan benar kalau ia rasa dahinya panas.

"Saya gak kenapa-kenapa, _Sir_!" Eren berbohong.

Rivaille menatap Eren tak yakin.

"Serius, _Sir_!"

"Yasudahlah..."

Menghela napas sebentar.

Kemudian Eren melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya yang sempat tertunda.

'_Ini semuakan salahmu, sir!' batin Eren kesal._

* * *

.

Dan disini Eren, dengan pakaian lengkap, menunggangi kuda, siap untuk memburu Titan- dan jangan lupa dengan keadaannya sekarang, terkena demam.

Oh hebat, seorang bocah setengah Titan yang dulu pernah kehilangan tangan dan kakinya tapi masih bisa tumbuh lagi, lalu pernah giginya lepas tapi bisa tumbuh lagi dengan cepat, kini terkena demam? Ngelawak gan?

Entah karena kekuatan Titannya sedang tidak berfungsi atau memang Authornya yang niat nge-_troll_. Eren yakin dengan keduanya.

"Semuanya sudah hadir?" tanya Hanji.

"Sudah, Mayor Hanji!" jawab salah satu prajurit.

Semuanya pun sudah bersiap-siap.

"_SUSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" Teriak Komandan Irvin dengan semangat 69- ahem.

Dan setelah itu, sebelum membuat para kuda berlari dengan cepat, semua orang disana sempat menutup telinganya.

"_TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_, _SIR_!" teriak Eren antusias.

Oh bahaya...

"_SUSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" teriak Komandan Irvin lagi.

"_TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" Eren tak mau kalah, dan malah mengeraskan suaranya lagi.

"_SUSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"_TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"_SUSUMEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"_TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"_**SUSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_**!"**

"_**TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_**!"**

"_**TSUYOOOOOOOOOIIIIII**_**"** peperangan semakin sengit ketika Mikasa ikutan.

"_**TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEE**_**!"**

"_**SUSUMEEEEEEEEEEE**_**!"**

"_**TSUYOOOOOOIIII**_**!"**

"**TITAAAAAAAAAAN~~~!"**

"**KEEENTAAAAAAAANG!"**

"**KRISSTAAAAA!"**

"**MARCOOO!"**

"**RIREEEEEEEEEEEN!"**

"**SAOOOOOOOOOS!"**

"**BASOOOOOOOO!"**

"**MARJAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

"**Yupi."**

Entah kenapa, jadi mirip Al-Sekoting?

Pertarungan koar-koar ditempat terus berlajut jika saja Dot Pixis tidak menggapar semua prajurit disana -termasuk Fangirl RiRen yang seenaknya teriak-teriak-.

"Malu-maluin aja."

Dan itu kata-kata terakhir Pixis sebelum para pasukan berangkat keluar dari _Wall Maria_.

.

.

.

Setelah sesampainya dihutan, semua pasukan langsung menggunakan 3DMG dan berpencar kemudian.

"Eren, aku ikut denganmu," tawar Mikasa sambil menaikan syalnya sehingga menutupi mulutnya.

"Tidak usah, kan sudah diatur," jawab Eren yang sedang membenarkan posisi 3DMG-nya.

"Tapi..."

"Jika kau seperti itu, aku jadi terlihat semakin lemah."

Mikasa terdiam.

"Bunuh titan yang banyak, ok?" entah kenapa ucapan itu yang Eren keluarkan.

Mikasa menatap Eren dengan serius.

"Baiklah, demi Eren!" dan kemudian Mikasa langsung menggunakan 3DMG-nya untuk masuk ke hutan dan seketika dia langsung menghilang dari hadapan Eren.

Menghela napas sebentar, kemudian Eren juga masuk ke dalam hutan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan titan.

Dengan sekali tebas, Eren berhasil membunuh titan itu. Dua kali tebas, tiga kali tebas, empat kali tebas, Eren berhasil membunuh 3 titan.

"Kenapa misinya memburu titan lagi ya?" gumam Eren ditengah-tengah acara tebas-menebasnya.

**DEG!**

Eren tiba-tiba merasa agak pusing, suhu tubuhnya langsung meninggi, oh jangan.

Dia harus membunuh beberapa titan lagi. Perasaan dia, pada saat masih diperjalanan penyakitnya tidak terlalu parah, tapi sekarang malah jadi parah.

Oh, Auhtornya mulai ngeselin. (Ok, jangan dibahas)

"Cih, kenapa bisa begini?" entah Eren bertanya pada siapa. Ia langsung berdiri didahan pohon.

Dihadapannya ada titan berukuran 7-10 meter. Eren mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusingnya dan langsung melesat ke arah titan itu. Awal yang baik untuk menuju ke Surga.

Ia berharap Dewi Fortuna memihaknya lagi, tapi sial, pada saat ia ingin menebas tengkuk sang titan, genggaman tangannya tiba-tiba melemah dan tanpa sengaja ia malah melempar pedangnya.

Eren menemukan beberapa fakta, ternyata Dewi Fortuna bisa nge-_troll_. Abaikan.

'_Si-sial!' batin Eren kesal._

Eren merasa jika ia mulai pusing sekarang.

Ia mencoba bergayutan (?) dipohon lagi dengan menggunakan 3DMG-nya, tapi rasa pusing itu menyerang Eren lagi. Sampai markas dia harus minum obat nanti.

Memegang dahi yang sangat panas, sepertinya dia akan jatuh sekarang juga... sebelum-

**Hup**.

-Seseorang menangkapnya saat itu juga.

"Cari mati, bocah?"

Bisa Eren tebak, jika suara itu milik Korporalnya- Rivaille.

Oh, sungguh _Timing _yang pas.

"E-eh, Korporal?!" Eren langsung panik sendiri saat melihat kondisinya- digendong ala _Bridal style_ oleh Korporalnya sendiri. Memalukan... itu yang Eren rasakan.

"Pegangan yang erat," Eren pun langsung mencengkram baju Rivaille saat itu juga.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa mendarat dengan selamat diatas dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"Ma-maaf, Korporal!" ucap Eren sambil membungkuk- setelah gendongannya dari Rivaille ia lepas secara paksa.

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu.." suara Eren terdengar sangat pelan.

"Kau sakit?" menatap bingung orang dihadapannya, Eren langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak, _sir_!" mata Rivaille langsung menajam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _sir_!"

"Kau bisa menggunakan 3DMG sendiri?"

"I-iya?"

"Yasudah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau langsung kembali ke markas."

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Keadaanmu tidak meyakinkan."

"Saya masih kuat, _sir_!" tatapan Rivaille langsung tambah tajam.

"E-eh.. baik, _sir_," Eren pun mengalah.

Setelah itu, Eren langsung berbalik arah, dan siap menggunakan 3DMG-nya.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa nanti kau keruanganku," ucap Rivaille sebelum Eren pergi.

"Eh?"

"Setelah pasukan pengintai pulang dari misi."

"Baik, _sir_!"

"Jangan terlambat."

"Err.. baik!"

Dan setelah itu Eren langsung pergi meninggalkan hutan menggunakan 3DMG-nya.

"Haaah... aku juga masih ingin membunuh titan, _sir_..." ucap Eren lemah pada saat ditengah-tengah perjalanan pulangnya.

Hey, dia gak lihat keadaan ya? Niat Rivaille itu baik.

Eren menemukan kuda yang lagi nganggur, entah milik siapa. Langsung saja ia embat untuk perjalanan pulang, peduli dengan pemiliknya? Jawabannya tidak.

.

.

Sesampainya di markas, Eren langsung bergegas kekamarnya. Pintu dikamarnya juga sudah diperbaiki.

"Panas sekali..."

Dan kemudian ia mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Berendam lama untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya, tapi entah kenapa rasa pusingnya tidak hilang-hilang.

'_Oh tuhan, apa salahku?' batin Eren ditengah-tengah acara berendamnya._

Setelah selesai berendam, Eren langsung mengambil handuknya lalu mencari pakaiannya.

Kemeja putih dengan celana panjang, setelan yang lumayan.

Setelah melihat pakaian itu, Eren jadi teringat pada saat peristiwa dia dipengadilan, saat itu ia hampir dieksekusi, tapi untung pada saat itu Rivaille langsung menolongnya- dengan tendangan _Epic_-nya.

_Sweatdrop_.

Eren gak mau kena masalah lagi dengan Korporalnya, cukup sekali saja ia merasakan ditendang seperti itu.

Pakaian yang sadari ia pandang terus pun akhirnya ia kenakan. Merasa agak lelah, Eren langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang.

"Tidur sebentar mungkin tidak masalah."

Dan setelah itu, ia langsung tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai _Brunette_- Eren Jaeger, terbangun dari tidurnya.

Menguap kecil lalu melirik ke arah jam.

Tepat jam 10 malam.

Sudah jam segini, pasti para pasukannya sudah pulang dari tadi.

**Kruuuyuuuk~**

Oh, Eren ingat. Ia belum makan dari kemarin, dan rasanya perutnya sangat sakit.

"Lapar..."

Keadaan Eren sekarang ini tidak ada bedanya dari yang tadi, wajah agak memerah, keringat didahi dan leher, mata agak sayu, dan juga kelaparan.

Kemudian Eren melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar, ia sebenarnya tau jika keluar kamar pada tengah malam begini tidak boleh, tapi karena perutnya, jadi ia mau tidak mau harus keluar kamar demi mencari makanan. Ia berharap tidak ketahuan jalan-jalan tengah malam.

Melirik kanan-kiri.

Ternyata sepi.

Ya iyalah.

"Udah pada tidur, mungkin," ucap Eren yang entah kepada siapa.

Eren masih berjalan-jalan demi mencari makanan.

Ia cek didapur- habis.

Ia cek diruang makan- habis.

Ia cek diruangan lainnya- habis.

Ia cek ditong sampah- eh tunggu, memang Eren mahluk apaan?

Oh, Eren mau mewek sekarang juga, tapi tidak jadi karena itu bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai prajurit.

Angin malam berhembus, membuat surai _Brunette_ itu berterbangan, Eren merasa kedinginan sekarang.

**Kruuuyuuuk~**

Bunyi sang perut menghancurkan susana.

"Aghh... tidak ada makanan ya?" Eren mendesah kesal. Kemudian ia melirik kanan-kiri.

Ia melihat sapu.

Entah kenapa ia teringat seseorang- Korporalnya.

Tunggu, apa hubungannya Rivaille dengan sapu? Oh, mungkin karena Korporal-nya suka bersih-bersih ya.

"Gara-gara dia, aku jadi kelaparan begini," gumam Eren pelan.

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Eren merasa melupakan sesuatu.

"Dia... sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu..." Eren memegang dagunya.

Mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian tadi pagi sampai sekarang, mengobrak-abrik _Memory_-nya sampai ia mengingat sesuatu, tapi ia lupa.

"Ah, perasaanku doang mungkin," ucap Eren sambil tersenyum lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya disamping wajahnya.

Kemudian ia mencoba mencari makanan lagi.

Eren terus berjalan-jalan disekitar markas, ia berharap menemukan makanan apa saja yang penting bisa dimakan, tetapi sadari tadi ia tidak menemukan apa pun.

**Kruuyuuuk~**

Eren bergumam tidak jelas. Terlihat wajahnya sangat kesal. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu-

"SIAPA PUUUN, BERIKAAAN AKU MAKANAN!"

-Berteriak. Berharap ada yang memberikannya makanan, tetapi tidak ada.

Ia mendengus kesal, melirik kanan kiri. Tidak ada yang terbangun, padahal suaranya sangat keras barusan. Oh, hebat.

"Aku lapar..." ucap Eren dengan wajah madesu-nya.

"Apa-apan kau, bocah," seseorang berbicara dingin disamping Eren.

Eren pun memutar kepalanya 90 derajat, lalu menemukan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Eh, Korporal?" Eren melihat Korporalnya sedang dalam _mode_ bersih-bersih, dengan kemoceng ditangan kanan.

Sudah malam begini loh, kenapa Korporalnya malah dalam _mode_ bersih-bersih? Seharusnya-kan sekarang ia menggunakan Piyama bermotif titan- ahem.

Hanya Rivaille dan Tuhan yang tau.

Oh, rasanya ingin sekali Eren memeluk Korporalnya dengan erat lalu berteriak '_KAWAIIII~!_'

Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena belum siap menerima tendangan _Epic_ dari Korporalnya.

"Kau lupa akan sesuatu?" tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba sambil menatap tajam Eren.

"Emm..." Eren mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Ia berfikir, apa ia pernah melupakan sesuatu?

"Tidak, _si_- Huuwaaaa!" seketika Eren langsung dibanting ke lantai.

"_S-sir!_" Eren panik saat tangan kirinya dikunci dibelakang, lalu tangan kanannya ditarik ke belakang, ditambah sebuah sepatu menempel dilehernya, tentu bukan sepatunya, tapi sepatu milik Korporal-nya.

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa."

"Sa-saya-akh ketiduran, _sir_!" Eren merasa lehernya agak tercekik sekarang.

Mendengus kesal, Rivaille langsung melepas Eren.

"_Si-sir_, memang saya melupakan ap- huwaaaaa!" belum selesai berbicara, Eren langsung digendong dengan tidak elitnya. Ia merasa pinggangnya berada diantara tangan kanan Rivaille dengan pinggangnya Rivaille, mirip seseorang membawa kardus. Bisa membayangkannya?

"_Sir_, kenapa saya diangkat seperti ini?" tanya Eren sambil menatap keatas.

Rivaille tidak menjawab, hanya diam saja, dan berjalan entah kemana.

"_Sir_, saya bisa jalan sendiri," Eren menatap ke arah jalan.

Hanya sebuah helaan napas yang terdengar.

"_Sir_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Eren kebingungan. Tapi tidak dijawab

Eren mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lupakan, dan ketemu.

"_Sir_, maaf saya lupa keruangan anda," ya, Rivaille menyuruh Eren datang keruangannya saat semua pasukan sudah kembali ke markas.

"Hm..." Rivaille hanya ber-dehem, dan masih berjalan entah kemana.

"_Sir_, sudah malam. Saya mau tidur."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Sir_, jika kau menghukumku membersihkan ruanganmu, saya akan membersihkannya nanti pagi."

Masih tidak ada respon.

"_Sir, _kau ingin menyuruhku membereskan kertas-kertas tugasmu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"_Sir,_ ruanganmu sudah kelewat," Eren menengok kebelakang, tepat dimana ruangan Rivaille berada.

Rivaille masih diam.

"_Sir_, pinggang saya sakit," Eren menatap orang yang menggendongnya dengan tatapan polos.

Masih diam.

"_Sir_, kita mau kemana? Ruangannya udah kelewat loh."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"_Sir_?"

"_Sir_~?"

"_Siiir_~~~"

"_Sir_?"

"_Sir_, kau mendeng-"

"Diam kau bocah."

Mulut Eren langsung ditutup dengan tangan Rivaille.

"Er, au ana er, da lem, au au iur," ucapan Eren agak kurang jelas karena mulutnya ditutup.

Dan saat itu juga, Eren melihat sebuah pintu-

"Sampai."

-Pintu kamar Rivaille. Eh?

Rivaille pun membuka pintu itu dan masuk seenaknya saja- wong itu kamarnya, suka-suka dia dong.

Tanpa a-i-u-e-o-dkk. Rivaille langsung melempar Eren ke ranjangnya.

"Diam disitu," ucap Rivaille sebelum pergi entah kemana. Eren hanya ngangguk-ngangguk dengan wajah bingung.

Tanpa waktu lama, Rivaille langsung muncul dihadapan Eren lagi.

"Ada apa, _sir_?" tanya Eren.

"Ini," Rivaille pun melempar sesuatu.

"Roti?"

"Tadi kan kau meminta makanan."

Oh iya...

Eren pun langsung menatap roti itu.

Rivaille bisa melihat Eren seperti memiliki telinga dan ekor.

"Makasih, _sir_~" setelah itu Eren memakan roti tersebut.

Rivaille hanya menatap Eren datar.

"Eren..."

"Ya, _sir_?"

"Kau sakit ya?"

Oh, pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Tidak kok, _sir_!"

Eren tiba-tiba merasakan ada tangan sedang menyentuh dahinya.

"Panas.."

"E-eh," entah kenapa Eren jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kau demam ya?" masih menatap Eren dengan tatapan datar.

"Un..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Habisnya... saya juga mau membunuh titan, _sir_," jawab Eren sambil menunduk, sedangkan Rivaille hanya menghela napas.

"Kenapa bisa sakit?"

"I-itu..." Eren agak berat untuk bilang kalau ia sakit karena ulah Korporalnya sendiri.

"Kenapa bisa sakit?" Rivaille mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Itu... gara-gara..."

"Gara-gara siapa?" nada Rivaille menuntut jawaban. Eren agak kesal mendengarnya.

"Gara-gara Korporal!"

"Eh?"

"Karena Korporal, aku jadi ngantuk berat, kelaparan dan demam!"

"Apa?"

"POKOKNYA INI SEMUA SALAH KORPORAL!"

"Aku?"

"KORPORAL HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! POKOKNYA SAYA HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT SEMBUUUUUH!" Eren berteriak keras bagai seorang gadis minta pertanggung jawaban atas kehamilannya- ahem.

Rivaille langsung menutup telinganya karena sakit.

"Jadi kau ma-"

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAU, KORPORAL HARUS MEMBUATKU SEMB-UHMMMPP!"

Karena kesal Rivaille langsung menyumpal mulut Eren dengan roti.

"UHMMP!" Eren menatap Rivaille kesal.

Wajah memerah, mata agak sayu, sedikit keringat didahi, dan tatapannya yang kesal tapi terlihat lucu-

-Menggoda.

Rivaille hanya menatap datar Eren. Kemudian mengambil roti yang ia sumpalkan dimulut Eren.

"POKOKNYA KORPOR-"

"Berisik," Rivaille menatap Eren dengan sangat dingin.

Eren langsung ciut.

"Jadi kau maunya apa?" tanya Rivaille yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Korporal harus membuatku sembuh..." jawab Eren sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu.

"Sembuh ya?"

"Iya."

Rivaille menyeringai.

"Eren, kau tau obat untuk menurunkan demam?" tanya Rivaille sedikit mendekat ke arah Eren.

"Tidak," jawab Eren dengan wajah polos.

"Mau tau?" tanya Rivaille lagi.

"Em... kalau saya boleh tau, apa?" Eren sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Ditularkan," ucap Rivaille tepat ditelinga Eren. Membuat Eren sedikit bergidik geli.

"Ha?"

"Mau coba?"

"Tapi tularkan yang se- uhhmmpp!"

Eren langsung kaget bukan main, ia tidak tau kalau cara menularkannya seperti ini.

"_S-sir_-uhmmpp!"

Mungkin dari kalian sudah bisa menebaknya?

Ya, Rivaille mencium Eren...

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rivaille pun melepas ciumannya.

"_S-sir_?!" Eren megap-megap sambil mencari yang namanya _Oksigen_. Terlihat wajahnya yang sangat memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Sebenarnya, kalau cuman sekali tidak akan ada hasilnya," ucap Rivaille sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Eren.

"Sudah _sir_, sa- uhhmmpp!" Eren mendapatkan ciuman ke 2.

Sedikit meronta karena belum selesai menghirup _Oksigen_, tapi yang namanya Rivaille, pasti gak mau ngelepasin.

Eren mendorong tubuh Korporalnya, tapi percuma. Tapi ia belum pasrah, jadi ia langsung mengigit bibir bawah Rivaille.

Dan berhasil, ciuman itu pun dihentikan.

"_Si-sir_!" Eren menatap Rivaille dengan wajah _Tsundere_. (_What?_)

"Bukannya kamu sendiri yang minta aku bertanggung jawab?" tanya Rivaille dengan santainya. Kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Eren sehingga terbaring di ranjang.

"Ta-tapi gak begi- uhhmmpp!"

Ciuman pun dilanjutkan lagi.

Dan setelah itu, hanya terdengar suara yang 'Sesuatu' banget didalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menunjukan dirinya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _Brunette_ terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

"Nghh... aku dimana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apa?" ucap pemuda itu- Eren dengan _Absurd_-nya.

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya kemudian melirik kanan kiri. Mendapati sebuah ruangan yang berbeda.

"Ini bukan kamarku."

Kemudian ia tersadar.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Eren bagai seorang gadis yang habis di 'iya-iya'-kan.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

Bacotan Author

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca Fict abal-abal saya.

Saya masih belum terlalu bagus dalam merangkai dan memilih kata-kata. jadi agak kurang...

Saya juga gak terlalu bagus dalam membuat Fict ber-_Genre Romance_.

Saya juga gak tau, apa ada cara menyembuhkan demam itu dengan cara ditularkan... .

Jika ada kesalahan dalam nama-nama Organisasi atau yang lain-lain mengenai SnK, mohon maaf. Saya masih baru, dan masih belum terlalu mengetahui nama-nama Organisasi-nya.

Oh iya, jika ada yang bingung dengan cara gendong Rivaille, bisa lihat fotonya di _Cover Image_ :3

Saya menerima kritik dan saran. Kalau _Flame_... saya juga terima... ._.

Boleh minta _Review_-nya? #ngemis.

V

V

V


End file.
